detention
by JadeVega
Summary: "spending just a few hours dancing and I singing made me realise a lot of things Jade. And some of it was wanting you back." Tori whispered, her face so close to Jade's, "I miss you so much it hurts, I miss us." she finally admitted. JORI, 7DOVP.


Disclaimer – I don't own victorious. And the song used in this chapter belongs to larzz.

this is a seven days of victorious prompt by x-clownsdon'tbounce-x and YouCan'tControlMe. I'm going through a serious problem with completing my stories and writing new chapters. so I'll be writing only this one, I hope you guys like it. And also sorry for the mistakes, it was my fault alone.

.

.

.

"Hey Tori." Andre greeted, walking towards Tori who was picking out her books for class.

"Hey -dre" She smiled, picking the last book she needed and closed her locker before turning to face Andre.

"You look happy." Andre stated, watching the half latina smile all the way.

"I look happy always." she defended. She just haven't been feeling the need to be happy since she broke up with Jade. It had been almost a month without her Jade and it had and still is life wrecking. They where fine one minute and the next they where arguing and then before she knew what was happening, she told Jade it was over **God what was I thinking** she thought. She had tried to ask Jade to forgive her; well just once, but the raven haired girl didn't even try to listen to her apologizes.

"Any ways, Cat took me to this amazing Chinese restaurant downtown and they make this insanely delicious noodles. Wanna come tomorrow night? Everyone is going."

"Noodles,sounds great."Andre answered rubbing his stomach, as they both turned around to walk to class.

"Hey Mr. Lee, loving the suit." Tori complimented, touching the shoulder of her Teacher's black suit.

"Don't touch the suit."he said almost immediately as she with drawled her fingers.

"Okay..." she trailed off, "But can I asked why?" she asked.

"Don't ask me questions, I'm the adult here." he said, looking at her to show his authority, "And I hate that word 'why' so I'm giving you detention for saying it."

"What?! I–detention? Why?!" she blinked unbelievably. She barely said anything apart from complimenting his and he's giving her detention?

"One hour added you asked me why again."

"No, I didn't mean to... Oh forget it." she sighed, gabbing a hold of her back pack while Andre just looked lost as she was.

"Hey guys." Jade greeted walking towards the group, sipping her normal morning coffee.

"Hey." Andre and Tori greeted back.

"Don't address me using 'guys' I'm not comfortable with that word when directed to me." Mr. Lee complained now looking at Jade. **Not again. **Tori thought

"Why?" Jade asked looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Detention one hour." he said adjusting his glass, "You kids will never learn."

"What! Why wha-"

"Another hour, making two." he interrupted, clearly waiting for her to say the word once more so he could keep on adding her hours.

"But w-"

"Jade its time for class," Tori interrupted, drawing the Goth girl from the man, not wanting Jade to get herself in more trouble. Not that Jade cared anyway.

"He doesn't like to be asked 'why.' apparently, he hates the word." Tori said.

"He's a sick excuse for a teacher, that's what he is." smirked, looking down at the hands on her arms. "And get your hands off me." she completed leaving the brunette dumbfounded.

"But you used to like it when I touched you." Tori said, not that Jade could hear her anyway. But it felt so good to finally touch Jade, it has been a while.

...

..

.

Tori groaned as she walked through the hallways of Hollywood arts begrudgingly. She hated doing anything at all on Saturday, especially morning; when she was supposed to snoring off on her bed and enjoying her sleep. Instead she had to touch her teacher's suit and get detention in replacement. She slowly dragged her feet on the floor until she got to the library. She stood by the door, scanning the empty room for Jade. 'Maybe she did hers yesterday' the half Latina thought as she walked inside and took her seat. It didn't take long before the door opened once more to reveal Jade in all her morning glory; which includes a scowl on her face and coffee in her hands.

"Argh... You." she said, her voice clearly showing irritation as she sat down beside the half latina.

"Yes me." Tori replied, smiling to Jade's dislike.

"if you keep on smiling like that, only one of us will come out from this room alive, by the end of all this," Jade smirked, knocking the smile of the half Latina's face.

"You don't have to be mean you know." Tori suggested as she sat up straight. She couldn't imagine that after a year of dating Jade, she still was afraid of the Goth.

"Mm hmm" Jade hummed.

And then Mr. Lee entered the room, few minutes later with an all too serious face on. "I believe you know why you are her–" he tried to say, but was soon interrupted by Jade's voice

"Yes 'cause we asked why–"

"Uh uh, three hours detention." he stated.

"What?! But-I didn't say the 'w' word." Tori protested immediately, trying to lessen her time in this place, rather than increase it.

"You're her friend from what I've heard." he said, looking from Tori to Jade.

"She's not my friend." Jade stated like she didn't care, but rather she did; deeply.

"See, she doesn't even consider me as one of her friends." Tori pointed out, "So can I go home after Two hours?" she asked closely looking at him, "huh? Yes... yes?... No?..." she sadly completed her blabber, slumping on the chair and knowing fully well what her teacher's answer was gonna be.

"Good, I believe we are clear now. Well except your phones, hand them over to me." he smiled, stretching his hand forward with an open palm, which they dropped their phones on before he walked towards the door.

"Wait, you're going to leave me here, alone, with **her?**" Tori asked Looking at Mr. Lee, then Jade who just grinned; evilly if I might add.

"Yes," he simply said and then walked out.

"This is the worst Saturday ever." the half latina huffed.

"You have no idea." Jade agreed Nodding and folding her arms around her chest

They sat quiet for close to two hours, never acknowledging the other. Well Tori did try to talk, but since Jade refused to keep the conversation going by being silent, she just gave up, and rested her forehead on the desk. And they where both getting bored real fast, at every minute that passed by.

"AAh" Tori groaned as she sat up, only to find Jade checking her already perfect nails which by this time, she must have checked it a million times already. "Please tell me you're as bored as I am."

"I am, I don't need to tell you that, " Jade nodded, not looking up from what she was doing.

"I'll give anything to listen to music right now. "Tori said again as she is watched Jade pause at her statement.

"Wait I think I might have left my ipod in my bag." She said, picking up her bag and searching for the said item, "Yup, found it." she waved the gadget.

"Yes!" Tori fist pumped the air happily, at least it could help them pass the time.

"But sadly, I have only on song in it." Jade sighed,

"One?"

"Yupp" Jade replied popping the p.

"Oh shit, play it anyway."

"Aw." Jade cooed facing the Latina, "So the Latina cusses." she smiled, teasing her.

"Don't say it like you don't know. Now please play the song." Tori pouted; the one that she could pull out and have Jade do anything for her. The music began to play and surprisingly, it was one of her best songs.

"I love this song." she said nodding her head to the beat as Jade began to hum.

**"I know you're not that kind of girl ****Stuck up and stuck inside your world Just let me in it for a minute."** Tori sang, gently tapping her fingers on the desk, **" Let me show you what you're missing Loosen up and listen."** she sang again.

**"Don't wanna waste my time tonight Let's get it started, do it right Let me be honest, all I want is To get you on the floor girl,"** Jade followed smiling. **"Keep you wanting more girl Don't think too much Just take a chance" **

**"I need your touch Just take my hand You talk way too much Don't say you can't Let's live it up Shut up and dance."** they both sang out loud together, this time.

"This is way too much fun." Jade chuckled and Tori nodded in agreement as she stood up.

**"Come on get up Shut up and dance You're not the type to take the lead Just take my word and come with me,"** She sang and began to dance; swaying her hips and twisting around as she danced.

"So much fun." Jade laughed, clapping her hands and nudging the Latina on.

**"****I'll show you how to let it out now Girl you'll have a good time Girl you're looking just fine Imagine it's just you and me take my hands."** Tori continued, stretching her hands forward for Jade to take. Jade laughed, taking Tori's offered hand and then the Latina pulled her up to a standing position.

"come on..." Tori giggled softly, pulling the Goth flush against her, "...Loosen up." she continued, twirling Jade around before pulling the Goths back flush against her front this time. And they began to sway their hips, side to side.

**"L****et's dance like no one else can see I like the way you move and catch the light Your eyes tonight are burning bright."** Jade sang, loosening up a little.

"You're getting there..." Tori trailed off, her head becoming hazy just from having Jade closer to her than she'd been in the past few weeks.

**"****We'll fight until the daylight Don't think too much Just take a chance."** Jade sang again, using one arm to circle against Tori's neck; while her back was still pressed against the Latina's front and then, her other arm joining Tori's own that was placed around her stomach. They stayed like that for a while, simply trying to enjoy each other's company and make the moment last forever, but Jade stopped afterwards . "This is crazy." she completed, detaching herself from the sinful embrace of her ex.

"No it's not." Tori said, quickly wrapping her arms around her ex from behind, "Stay." she whispered, pulling Jade against her once more, "You smell nice." she completed burying her head in between Jade's neck, inhaling her unique coffee scent.

"I knew you liked it..." Jade hesitated for a second, "...That's why have excess of it on me today, for you." she finally admitted truthfully making Tori smile. The song had ended, but they kept on swaying to nothing.

"Do you know how special what you just said got me." Tori asked, turning the Goth around so that they could face one another.

"Maybe." Jade shrugged, looking down at their interlaced fingers, "It's just that I've spent weeks trying to avoid being in the same room as you, alone."

"Looks like I was not the only one." Tori confessed, rubbing her thumb over Jade's hands.

"And now, we've been here for only few hours, and you awaken this feelings in me again. The ones I've been trying to suppress" Jade muttered, looking up at those brown orbs that she loved so much.

"I was so foolish to let us go," Tori spoke up, "I wasn't thinking,I was selfish. But I'll do anything Jade, anything for you to give _us_ a chance once more."

"I don't know Tori..." Jade trailed off, looking down.

"No, look..." Tori cut her off, curling her fingers under Jade's jaw so she could meet he gaze, "spending just a few hours dancing and I singing made me realize a lot of things Jade. And some of it was wanting you back." Tori whispered, her face so close to Jade's, "I miss you so much it hurts, I miss us." she finally admitted, joining her lips to the Goths, sparks flying like when they had their first kiss.

"I guess we can give it a try again." Jade breathes out, after pulling back from the insanely ground breaking kiss.

"You just made my day." Tori smiled and was about to join their lips again, when the teacher entered the room.

"What in havens name are you both doing?" he questions, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ki–"

"Homework." Tori interrupted, trying to keep Jade from adding more detention hours for them. But instead of Jade getting them more hours, this time it was her.

"Two hours for lying." he said leaving them alone once more, and they didn't care at all.

"I don't think adding more hours is a problem, now." Jade said

"Me too." Tori agreed, as Jade captured her lips once more.

.

.

.

Read and review. XD


End file.
